Lost Chances
by JuliaBC
Summary: WDZ. Times Diego almost told his father he was Zorro.
1. After Monastario Sets a Trap

Lost Chances and Revelations by JuliaBC

WDZ. Times Diego almost told his father he was Zorro.

A/N: Some of these times I lifted straight from the show; others will be from my imagination. This might be AU later. This has been lurking around in my mind pretty much ever since I first watched the show. How many times were there that Diego actually was about to tell his father?

_This chapter is set immediately after Monastario Sets a Trap. _

_Rewatching Zorro's Ride into Terror made me realize that Zorro doesn't actually take Alejandro to the cave until the next morning. Please forgive that mistake, as I can't think of a way to correct it without changing the story too much. _

* * *

As Alejandro slipped into oblivion, Zorro thanked God Almighty. It was hard enough right now; he couldn't be able to face it if his father were awake.

He scooped his father into his arms, and a lump rose in his throat at how light he felt. Either Alejandro had lost weight during the worrying reign of Monastario or he had gained more muscle in Spain than he'd realized.

And he couldn't tell his father that. He couldn't let his father know what kind of man he was. He had to keep the best part of him secret, the part that Alejandro would love most.

The man called Zorro's heart broke as he walked as quickly as he could. Even as light as Alejandro felt, his progress was halting and his heart pounded in his ears.

Was that beating the sound of Monastario's horse? Would the soldiers discover the switch too soon? Would Tornado make a mistake and lead them back to the cave?

His panic increased, and a choked sob escaped him. _What a hellish night._ He could never remember feeling so scared, so alone, not even in the dark days after his mother's passing.

Not even when he'd long ago gotten lost and not made it home until after nightfall. That night had long marked for Diego one of the worst instances of his life. But now this was replacing it, knocking it fully out of the ring.

The terror felt then, of not getting home, was nothing compared to the fact that he was now responsible for his father's fate.

The masked man continued on, until he reached the canyon, and then he fell to his knees in relief, gasping.

But there were more steps he needed to take. Behind him, he heard hoof beats, and suddenly Tornado passed him, heading straight for the cave and the oats he knew awaited him. Tornado did his job well, for Zorro could hear no hoof beats following.

His relief increased when Bernardo emerged from the cave moments after Tornado left it. The man looked around the canyon, and Zorro could see the worry and confusion Bernardo felt upon seeing the horse without a rider. "Bernardo!" He called, waving, and Bernardo's eyes shot to him.

In moments, Bernardo was beside him, signaling frantically.

"I can't explain now. Please, help me with my father. Monastario shot him."

That was enough.

Bernardo and Zorro worked together, boosting Alejandro up until his arms were draped over their shoulders.

Zorro was no longer able to carry the burden alone, and thanked God that he didn't have to. When Bernardo had come hurrying out of the cave, the night had become much less terrifying. He could no longer imagine a world that didn't have Bernardo at his side, as Diego and as Zorro.

When they reached the cave, Bernardo's able hands flew to cure Alejandro's wound. The same hands requested supplies, and Zorro became Diego to fetch the items needed. As he bolted down the back stairs, he prayed Cresencia was not in her kitchen, for hot water at this hour would need some explaining.

The room was thankfully deserted, and the usual pot of water hung over steadily burning fire. He was thankful for the practice of keeping hot water handy at all times as he gathered the other things and hurried back to his father's side, fright giving his feet wings.

Bernardo's hand did their usual magic, as easily as he'd do one of his card tricks. Diego's shoulders slowly slumped, and his eyes started to blink, until Bernardo shook him awake. "I know, I should go to bed, but I don't want to leave my father."

Bernardo's hands flew again, and Diego was forced to admit the wisdom in the man's words. "Monastario will indeed visit early tomorrow. You are right, I need to be prepared. Just give me a few moments, eh?"

He could see the hesitation, then Bernardo gathered his things and hurried from the cave. Diego moved back to his father's side, and a lump came into his throat once more. He reached over and took his father's hand, almost crying at how limp it was.

"Oh, father. I never wanted this to happen. I'm so sorry I couldn't stop this, believe me, I so wanted to. Why didn't I just try harder, during the talk? Why didn't I delay you, or something, just a few minutes? Why was I so helpless?" Tears ran down from tired eyes and Diego didn't even wipe them away. "All this time, I've been disappointing you so much. I just realized that maybe you will not live to see the truth. Oh, God, please let him live to know the truth about me. Please let him live long enough to be proud of me, and not ashamed."

Diego pressed his father's hand to his cheek, trying to imbibe some of his father's courage and strength through the action. "I am Zorro, father. And you don't know what it cost me to deny it earlier this evening."


	2. After Shadow of Doubt

Lost Chances and Revelations by JuliaBC

_A/N: This chapter is set after Shadow of Doubt._

* * *

Diego was yanked from slumber rudely, by the sound of curtains being thrust open and the sudden, blinding light of the sun.

Without thinking, he sat up, intending to reprimand whatever foolish servant had had the gall to wake him this early, but there was no servant in the room, just his father.

_Oh no. _

"Father, what are you doing?" Diego asked, not having to pretend to be angry. He was exhausted, from his long ride the night before to rescue Maria, and from spending the rest of the night left worrying over what Rojas' feather had meant.

"I told you this yesterday," Don Alejandro answered. "I wanted you to ride with me today, as we check all our boundaries. You know this! I do it every year!"

"Never with me," Diego said sleepily. He just wanted to flop back down on the bed and sleep until the aching in his limbs disappeared.

"This is the first year you weren't occupied with studies," Alejandro said. "I have waited for this day, my son. Get up. We have to be leaving in fifteen minutes."

"I'll be down in fifteen minutes," Diego said, Alejandro left, and if Bernardo hadn't come in from the passage then, Diego would have fallen back asleep.

Instead, he was urged from the bed and Bernardo forced him into his riding clothes.

"I can dress myself," Diego finally protested, after the third failed attempt to get Diego's shirt on.

Awake now, Diego dressed quickly and there were five minutes to spare.

Diego looked longingly at the bed, until he realized that Bernardo was speaking.

"You think...that this is the time to tell my father I am Zorro?"

Bernardo spoke again.

"You think that if I do not tell him now, I never will?"

The hands moved some more, and Diego watched them carefully.

"You think that this is best time to tell him, because Monastario is gone and there is no danger of the Capitan dragging it from him?"

Diego paused, his lips pursed. "You may be right. Si, si, Bernardo. If there is ever a time today that the timing seems right, I will tell my father."

* * *

They'd been riding for an hour, in the early morning light, checking fences and counting cattle. No words, beyond what was needed, had been spoken, until Alejandro reined in his horse, Triunfador.

"It is time to eat," he said, dismounting quickly. "I had Cresencia pack us a nice, light breakfast."

Diego's stomach rumbled, and he realized he was actually hungry. "What do you mean by light?"

"I never eat heavily on these days," Alejandro said, as Diego dismounted. "It's just foolishness, and a full stomach makes for uncomfortable riding."

"Si, I suppose so," Diego said. "So what did she pack?"

Alejandro handed him two pieces of fruit and a slice of bread. "Enjoy it. We won't eat again for hours." Stretching, he sighed with contentment. "I love my land, Diego. It is like a person to me. And these days are most precious to me. I get to spend the whole day riding, like I would if I were traveling. I can feel the wind in my hair and taste the day as it comes alive." He nodded, a huge smile on his face. "But at the end of the day, I get to be back in my own bed. That's how to live, Diego."

"That's why you hated Monastario so?" Diego said carefully, crouching to take another piece of fruit. "Because you saw he'd gladly take it from Don Nacho, or anyone he could?"

"That's a small part of the reason," Alejandro said. "But do not mention Monastario to me. He is gone and there is no need to spoil this day."

_But I need to speak of Monastario, because that is how I can speak of Zorro. _

"Father, what do you think really caused Monastario's downfall? Do you think it could have happened without Zorro?" He jumped into the topic without preamble, and thankfully, his father's face lit up at the mention of Zorro.

"Ultimately, it was Don Estevan's decision," he said thoughtfully. "But I think Monastario couldn't have been driven to the point he'd show his true colors without some healthy, well, unhealthy, urging from Zorro. No, I think Zorro was definitely needed. But why do you ask? You never want to talk about Zorro."

"The outlaw has some uses," Diego said lamely. Somehow, after his father's passionate words, he was unwilling to come out and say that he was Zorro.

He'd have to wait until later.

* * *

The day went steadily on. The sun rose to the middle of the sky, Alejandro didn't speak except to praise the weather, and Diego's chest felt increasingly tight.

He wanted to tell. He wanted to tell his father so much that it was truly painful the hold the words in.

But how do you say a thing like that?

Take it easy, just blurt out: _Father, I'm Zorro._

He almost said it, too. He opened his mouth, and whispered the words. "Father, I'm Zorro."

But that was too sudden. How could he open a conversation like that? And Don Alejandro would surely be angry with him for concealing it so long.

_Please, just listen to me. I couldn't tell you this before because I feared what Monastario could do, but I am el Zorro. I saved your life. I love you, father, and I want you to know the whole truth of me. _

Again, he opened his mouth, but Alejandro interrupted his train of thought when he dismounted. Diego followed in a rush, realizing that they'd arrived at the stream that separated their land from Don Nacho's. A perfect stopping point, in other words.

"Do you plan to eat now?" Diego asked, following his father to the water's edge. "What did Cresencia pack?"

Alejandro didn't speak until he'd finished drinking. Beside them, the horses drank too.

"I need to talk to you about something, Diego," Alejandro said, not looking at his son.

"Whatever about? Why do you seem reluctant?" Diego took out a linen handkerchief to wet and wipe his face with. Alejandro snorted at its appearance.

"That is why I seem reluctant. You will be my heir, Diego, do you realize that? All this land will be yours and you will be responsible for it," Alejandro huffed, and then tried to calm himself. "This whole day, Diego. You haven't done a thing right! Every little detail you should already know must be explained!"

"Father, wait," Diego said, holding up his hand at the realization this would be the perfect time to tell Alejandro he was Zorro, to reassure him he could do what must be done. "I have—"

"I know, you have changed," Alejandro said, and visibly wilted. "I'm sorry, Diego. I need to remember that." He patted Diego, rather haltingly, on the shoulder. "I trust that you can again learn how to run a rancho. Forget what I said. I'm just a foolish old man."

_No, father, you are not foolish! And you aren't even old! Please, don't change the subject, because if you do, I don't think I could every bring myself to say this again. _

_I'm Zorro._

_Father, you won't believe this, but I am Zorro. He is me. _

_I won't disappoint you and I do know what needs to be done. I'm Zorro. _

In the end, Diego cleared his throat. "Thank you for having that faith in me, father. I will try harder."

* * *

The rest of the afternoon was spent in strained silence. Upon unexpectedly meeting Benito, Alejandro paused to speak with the vaquero, giving Diego the sign he could go home, if he wished.

He didn't wish, but the other Diego would be expected to, so Diego turned his horse around and rode off in furious silence.

He was so angry with himself he couldn't breathe, and halfway there, he had to dismount so he could let himself cry into Torcedor's comforting mane.

Even the tears refused to come, even his own body was disgusted with him. _Why couldn't I tell him? _

The words echoed many times, until he stumbled up to his room and found Bernardo waiting there.

"I didn't tell him," Diego said, sat at his desk and buried his face in his hands.

* * *

A/N: These are all just working off separate ideas I had... They don't necessarily connect. For the first few chapters, I suppose they do, but I'll probably publish out of chronological order as I go along.


	3. During Zorro Fights His Father

Lost Chances and Revelations by JuliaBC

_A/N: What would have happened if Zorro had met his father during the time when Alejandro hated the outlaw, after the attack on Don Estevan Tomayo? This is set during Zorro Fights His Father. _

_I think the timeline for the episode gets a bit messed up, so forgive all of that. _

* * *

After the meeting with Magistrado, when he'd been chosen as their group's leader, Alejandro rode home alone. Diego had disappeared; while Alejandro had dismissed him, he hadn't expected his son to go home without him and it had annoyed him immensely when he'd left the Magistrado's office and the guard on duty had informed him Diego left some time ago.

"Si, Don Alejandro," the little Corporal answered. "I saw him leave an hour ago, on the road leaving Los Angeles. I expect he's gone home."

"He didn't say anything to you?"

"No, he just came out of the meeting like he was angry, got on his horse and rode away."

"Gracias," Alejandro said thoughtfully.

* * *

Remembering the conversation made him feel a bit guilty. Diego had looked so hurt when Alejandro dismissed him, and it was very unlike him to leave Los Angeles all together.

"I should speak to him," Alejandro said to himself, looking at the reins, slack in his hand.

"Your money or your life," a voice drawled.

Alejandro jerked his head up at the sound, and his eyes met a group of three banditos assembled on the road. "How dare you?" He hissed.

"Since Zorro hasn't ridden for some time, we dare much," the leader said. "Now, as I said. Your money—"

"Or your life," a cool voice finished, and they all looked up to see a magnificent black figure on a huge horse. "I must inform you that I'm sure to be a better shot than you."

He flashed his gun, and when the men didn't move, lazily picked his way down the mountainside.

Alejandro watched tensely, his eyes narrowing as Zorro grew closer.

"I'm afraid I don't understand your words," Zorro said. "What do you mean, I haven't been seen? Just last month, I rescued Don Francisco."

"Thirty days is enough time to make people believe you are gone," the leader said, not shying away from Zorro. "Besides, I think you'll approve of our mission."

"And what is that?" Zorro asked, his voice sharp.

"We take this money for a sick family," the bandito said. "We need it, and Don Alejandro doesn't."

"You surely aren't capable of judging Don Alejandro's needs," Zorro said coolly. "Besides, he provides jobs and food for many. Do you realize you could be taking this away from one of his workers?"

"He has plenty more at home in his safe," the leader said. "Please, senor. Move aside."

Alejandro's boiling point had been reached. "How dare you!" He bellowed. "Get out of my way, senor Zorro!"

He charged at the bandito's, and their gun went off. Blind with rage, Alejandro didn't see that it was Zorro's quick moving sword that diverted the gun away from the angry don.

Just as he was about to reach them, Zorro blocked his way, his horse's sides quivering from the race he'd been given.

One hand on his sword already, Alejandro wasn't able to catch himself when his horse reared and he tumbled to the ground.

Above him, Zorro was giving the men a purse of money. "Take this, and don't try to rob again," he heard him instruct them, and then they ran off, leaving Alejandro alone with the bandit.

"Am I supposed to thank you for that?" Alejandro spat, struggling to sit up.

"I did save your life," Zorro said, shifting his horse to face Alejandro.

Alejandro's fingers itched for his sword, but in the fall it had flown from his hand and was lying some several feet away. "What do you mean, saved? I could have taken care of myself. No, senor. You just made everything worse. You increased the divide between the rich and the poor. They will go home singing your praises and telling everyone how you humiliated the de la Vegas, and together, you triumphed over me."

"I gave them the money out of my own pocket," Zorro said. "I do not see that as a triumph over you."

"You caused me to fall from my horse," Alejandro said. "That is enough for them. I imagine they have long dreamed of the day when they were able to see me lain flat."

"That's where you are wrong," Zorro said, anger now present in the previously neutral voice. "I know those men, and realize their mission. They would not have done this without prompting, and I think you should reconsider where your alliances should lie. The Magistrado is not a kind man."

"You think this is his fault?" Alejandro said, not believing the words. "You are even more of a fool than I thought! Don Carlos is working harder than anyone else to fix this problem."

"No!" Zorro roared. "He's working harder than anyone to exacerbate the whole thing! He planned everything, from the stone thrown to the attack on Don Estevan. "

"How dare you!" Alejandro said.

"How dare you?" Zorro said. "I saved your life once before, and this is how you repay me?"

"Times were so different then," Alejandro said. "Now I too believe you were just playing at being good to gain faith. This was your plan all along!"

"What does this fictitious scheme of mine bring me?" Zorro said impatiently.

"You obviously plan to lead the peons to revolting, and then you will set yourself up as their leader," Alejandro said, took advantage of Zorro's distraction and dived for his sword.

There was the crack of powder and Alejandro gasped as the bullet exploded just inches from his arm.

"You disappoint me," Zorro said quietly. "But I hope you don't have the same feelings for me, as I'm sure you can see that I didn't have to miss. I do not wage this war, Don Alejandro. I am trying to stop it from ever coming." With those words, he urged his horse away, leaving a humilated and furious Don Alejandro waiting behind.

"You just wait," Alejandro said, shaking his sword at the retreating figure. "You too will get your comeuppance!"

* * *

When Don Alejandro stormed into the sala, Diego sat in the chair by the mantel, his feet propped up. "Oh, father. I expected the meeting to be over with long ago."

"It was," Alejandro said angrily, ripping his cloak off. "I met banditos on the road."

"Did they prove my point or the Magistrado's?" Diego asked carefully, not looking at his father.

"Both, I must say. The first group of banditos insisted they did it for a sick family. The second was Zorro, and he proved Don Carlos' theory that Zorro is leading them into an uprising."

"Really?" Diego asked, sounding interested as he put his book down. "How did he do that?"

"He humiliated me," Alejandro said. "In front of the others, no less. You know, I'm beginning to think he planned the whole thing. Had the men meet me so he could further humiliate. It was a dirty scheme."

"You seem to have lost all of your appreciation for the outlaw," Diego said carefully. "Why, I thought you admired him."

"That was then," Alejandro said, pouring a glass of wine. "This is now."

He tossed the wine back, and poured another glass. After that repeated a few more times, a now tipsy Alejandro sank into the chair opposite Diego.

His son had watched his drinking with worry, occasionally putting up his hand as if to stop his father, but he'd been ignored.

Now brooding over his fifth glass, Alejandro stared into the flickering flames. "You know, I once wished you to be Zorro, didn't I?"

"You could say that," Diego said, turning to face the fire and placing his elbows on his knees. He had the same careful look on his face he always got when Alejandro brought up the subject of Zorro.

"I wanted you to be just like him," Alejandro continued. "There was a time that if you'd announced you were the outlaw, I'd have cheered and forgiven you all." He chuckled darkly, and Diego's face turned to one of alarm. "If you confessed to being him now, I might run you through."

Waving the glass, he looked at his son. "Say it now, Diego. Let us just test this. Just say, 'I am Zorro'."

"I am Zorro," Diego said, and Alejandro snorted.

"Praise be to God you aren't," he said, turned back to the fire and didn't even notice when his son left the room.

* * *

A/N: This is a rewrite of something I wrote immediately after first watching the episode, and what started my whole musing on the subject of 'how many times'. Sadly, when looking over my notebooks, I couldn't find the one that had my original draft in it. In my memory, at least, it was much better than this. So if I ever do find that, I'll probably publish it separately.

Even with those reservations, however, I am still most proud of this chapter.


	4. Before Zorro Springs a Trap

Lost Chances and Revelations by JuliaBC

_A/N: This is set in no particular episode, but still in the Birds of a Feather (Magistrado) storyline. Perhaps when Rosarita is there, and the tension between the de la Vegas eases somewhat._

" I would not pull away the mask. I would not have the courage."

* * *

The afternoon was going by slowly for Diego, as he sat in the sala with his guitar on his lap. Though his hands moved over the strings as he tuned it, his mind was nowhere near the guitar. Instead, he was running over words said by his father the last time Zorro had been an issue between them.

Life had gotten better, in some regards. Though Alejandro had been frankly frustrated by the Montes' leaving Los Angeles, Magdalena sans a ring, he had accepted that with something as serious as marriage, Diego was a better judge than he was at whether they could be a match or not.

Likewise, he'd begun accepting more of Diego's irregularities, something which both irritated and soothed the younger de la Vega.

While he wanted peace to be between them, he didn't actually like it when his father would ask him to do something, then recall the request moments later, a look of frustration crossing his face. He didn't like the complete lack of confidence Alejandro had that Diego could do something satisfactorily, or the blind acceptance that Diego was, well, Diego and wasn't going to be changing anytime soon.

He thought it would be better than the tension filled days in the reign of Monastario. He thought that being able to, for example, play draughts without arguing would be a great easing of his burden.

Instead, his secret seemed to grow bigger everyday, every time Alejandro changed his mind about asking Diego something, or casually asked him to play something after dinner.

Then he'd had two terrible encounters, as Zorro, with his father. At the first, he'd been caught in a cold debate and at the second, he'd had to physically fight him. Even now, he had occasional nightmares that he killed or injured his father during that fight, and he'd wake up in a cold sweat, unable to go back to sleep.

That his father was downright precious to him remained paramount in his mind during those nights, spent pacing and messing up his hair. The fact remained that if he truly loved his father, he'd be able to trust him with his secret.

The fact also remained that if he truly loved his father and cared for his safety, he'd never tell him because of the possibility of danger coming to Alejandro because of it.

* * *

When his mind filled with contradicting statements, Diego reached his breaking point and resisted the urge to slam the guitar on the floor, but it did get placed aside rather carelessly when he jumped up and went straight to the study, entering without knocking.

"Father, I have something I must say to you," Diego said, striding forward to Alejandro's desk without stopping.

Alejandro wore his glasses, as he read over a letter. Diego, peeking at the script on the front, realized it was from his uncle Estevan.

"What does he want?" Diego asked.

"No, nothing, this is just an old letter," Alejandro said, and laid it aside. "What do you need to speak about, Diego?"

"There are certain things about me that you do not know," Diego said, his intention to cut straight to the point falling by the wayside when he actually reached the moment of truth.

"Si, I do not doubt that," Alejandro chuckled. "We all have secrets, my son. For me, I do not need to know if it _was _you who stole the candy from the mission, or if you serenaded a senorita too late last night. These things do not need to be told." Still laughing, he removed his glasses, gently setting them on the desk. "I remember, once I tried to confess to my father some terrible sin. He didn't let me tell him. Just pushed me away, laughing like I am now, and said that it was Padre Felipe's business, not his."

"Do you agree with that, father?"

"Sometimes," Alejandro said. "Listen, Diego. I understand that you may feel compelled to tell _someone _whatever your secret is, but I don't know. Sometimes, when you think it over again, the other person doesn't need to know."

* * *

A/N: This bridges from the belief I have that Alejandro's beginning to get an inkling by now, and he's decided he doesn't want Diego to tell him unless it's important. So yes, Alejandro was doing that evasion on purpose.

P.S. I've gotten a little behind on my next Rosarita story, and still have a few chapters to write...

Since her first episode's original air-date was February 20, 1958, I decided to just steal that date, so it will be a few weeks before I get back to Rosarita.


	5. After Adios, Senor Magistrado

Lost Chances and Revelations by JuliaBC

_A/N: This takes place after Adios, Senor Magistrado. _

* * *

"Oh, Diego, you should've been there," Alejandro enthused, leaning over the fire.

Diego, feeling rather chipper himself, decided to go along with his father, and ask the questions.

"What happened, father?"

"Zorro happened! The meeting had just taken a sour turn, when El Zorro appears, forces a confession from one of Galindo's stooges, and there was a magnificent fight!" Alejandro, laughing, turned away from the fire. "You know, Diego, I think I'm losing my touch."

"Never, father!"

"No, I'm being serious. Senor Zorro had to save my skin again tonight, and it was quite a close call." Alejandro's eyes were glowing. "I regret what Galindo led me to believe about the man, Diego. I hope you paid no heed to those words."

"Consider them stricken from my book," Diego said, and accepted a glass of brandy. "This is good, isn't it?"

"This is excellent," Alejandro sighed. "I feel so complete. What worries I have might return tomorrow, but as for tonight!"

Diego laughed, and met Alejandro's glass in midair with a resounding clink. "I wish for Capitan Toledano to never leave," Alejandro said. "Even before Monastario, it was rare to have a man as truly good as he is in the cuartel."

"He knows what is right and wrong," Diego said, keeping vague.

"Better than that. He knows honor. There was a part during the fight that he lost his sword. _Zorro _tossed his own over to the Capitan."

"Really? What a risk for the outlaw to make."

"It was no risk," Alejandro said. "And Zorro knew that, for at the end of the fight Toledano didn't even have to make a choice, and Zorro's sword was returned to him forthwith."

"Good, eh?" Diego said.

"Amazing," Alejandro said. "To see their faces during that moment you might think..."

Diego tensed, studying his father's face. "You'd think?"

"Oh, I..." Alejandro shook his head. "Never mind. Just a foolish dream of a foolish..."

"You aren't foolish, father," Diego said, his words more fervent than he intended them to be.

"Maybe I'm not," Alejandro said, his eyes piercing Diego to his very soul. "Maybe I'm not."

* * *

_"I am a foolish old man, with foolish dreams. So often have I dreamed of my son, come back from Spain, and he would be like you. Now that you're so close, it is so much like my dreams. I feel almost that I can pull aside the mask and there would be the face of my son Diego..."_

* * *

A/N: Though I have written a fair amount of these, I would welcome a prompt at this point. I've just been going through the first season episodes and thinking that I've missed episodes and (no pun intended) lost chances for, well, angst.

So if you can think of any moments from specific episodes, please say. I'd be delighted to receive some prompts.


	6. During The Tightening Noose

Lost Chances and Revelations by JuliaBC

_A/N: This takes place during The Tightening Noose, as Alejandro is preparing to leave for Monterey. _

* * *

Diego sat in his room, replaying the conversation with Don Alfredo in his mind.

He was relieved, very much so, that the older don had agreed to sign. As his father had said, Don Alfredo's leaving would just prompt a flood of departures. Los Angeles would not be able to survive that.

He could hear his father bustling around with the servants, getting his things together, and realized he needed to get up and say goodbye.

_You know, this could be the perfect moment to tell him of Zorro. _

He tried to shake the thought away, but it kept repeating itself. He stood by his door, clutching the door knob and just trying to make it go away.

_It is not the time. My father has enough to concentrate on right now as it is. No. Stop it, Diego. Stop it. _

He opened the door when he realized his knuckles had turned white from clutching it. "Father!" He called, upon seeing him down in the patio.

"Ah, Diego. I was wondering when you'd come out again," Alejandro said, moving to go up the stairs, then changed his mind and stood at the bottom, waiting for Diego.

"I hope everything goes well," Diego said earnestly. "It has to."

"Pray very hard that the governor says yes, and you know what to do if something happens. Summon all the dons together," Alejandro instructed nervously, adjusting his hat.

"Si, father. I know what I am to do." Diego followed his father's pacing steps, mildly amused.

"I wasn't so nervous before now, but Don Alfredo's fretting just made me think up new chances for things to go wrong," he said. "What if the governor does not grant us permission?"

"He will, and you know it. He has even commended efforts like these."

"I know," Alejandro said. "Oh, Diego. There is such a tenuous link between Spain and California right now. It could be so easily broken, very quickly. But we must stay loyal to the King, no matter what happens and what false tyrants arise."

"Si, father," Diego said solemnly.

Alejandro paused. "Diego, I hate to say this, but I am worried about you being here all alone. Who knows what trouble can happen? Suppose there is a fire, or banditos attack? Suppose—"

"These suppositions will always be here, father. Stop worrying. As _San Pablo_ says, do not be anxious."

"But what can you, or anyone, do against an army of men?"

"I can summon the dons together," Diego said. "Like you were just saying."

"What is force is not enough? Or what if you cannot get through to them?" Alejandro demanded.

"I have my wits, also," Diego said. "You know, I've sometimes been told I'm a bright young man. I think I can figure it out." _Besides, Zorro is nobody's fool. _

"I'm worried," Alejandro sighed.

"So am I," Diego said solemnly. "There are more banditos on the road than there are attacking innocent haciendas."

"Oh, Diego!" Alejandro scolded.

"What? So you can be worried, but I can't? I think you are in much more danger than I!"

"Don't be foolish, Diego," Alejandro said, but Diego's teasing words had their effect and some of his tension seemed to melt away.

"You know, this would be the perfect time for that rascal, Zorro, to make an appearance. He could reassure you, couldn't he?" Diego asked.

"Ha!" Alejandro said. "He could indeed. And now that you've brought it up, I'd like him to ride all the way to Monterey with me."

"But what does that leave me with?" Diego joked, only wishing that he could do just as his father said and accompany him as Zorro.

"You have a hacienda!" Alejandro said, eyes twinkling. "Isn't that safe enough? I will be alone on the open road."

At that, they both burst out laughing.

Diego was very happy that he had succeeded in driving his father's worries about him away, at least for the moment.

Alejandro reached out, placing a hand on Diego's shoulder, growing serious. "I must be going now, Diego."

"_Vaya con Dios," _Diego said, heart in his throat as he said the words.

Alejandro nodded. "_Que Dios te acompañe. _If only there was a guarantee that Senor Zorro will be around. If only Capitan Toledano hadn't left."

_Believe me, father. Senor Zorro will be close to me, if not you. That is _one_ thing you needn't worry about. _

And he almost said it.

* * *

A/N: Major thanks go to Kyla, for giving me three episodes to utilize in my search for these 'chances'.

I'm not sure whether there will be one next week. The one I have prepared needs severe editing.


	7. After A Fair Trial

Lost Chances and Revelations by JuliaBC

_A/N: This takes us back to A Fair Trial, with many thanks to Kyla for suggesting it. It is set a few days after the episode ends._

* * *

"That Licenciado Piña grew a conscience, or a backbone," Alejandro began, touching his sore left side. "It still amazes me. I fully expected to be a fugitive again by the end of that trial, running from the noose Monastario prepared."

Dr. Avilla nodded. "Move your hand, please, Don Alejandro."

Alejandro sighed, and moved it aside, letting the doctor examine the wound. "It is healing well," Dr. Avilla said, satisfied. "I will apply some more salve, and then be on my way. This Zorro is a good doctor."

"He'd better be," Diego said, coming into the room. "With all the rescuing he does."

"I see your son still has little respect for the outlaw," Avilla commented, as he applied the salve. Alejandro winced.

Diego darted forward. "Dr. Avilla, maybe you should move your hands more slowly. You are applying it much too rapidly, and irritating..."

Avilla stared at him. "Are you volunteering?"

Diego shrugged, and gestured to the salve. "May I?"

"Be my guest," Avilla said. "It's nasty stuff."

Diego glanced at the yellow salve and nodded. "Are you sure it is best to be applying it?"

Avilla nodded. "The best I know for gun shot wounds."

Diego bit his tongue, considering things.

"If you're going to do it, do it, Diego," Alejandro said impatiently, but Diego had caught the look of relief on his father's face when Diego had stepped in to apply the salve.

Diego dipped his hand into it, and gently applied it to his father's side, over the wound. He kept his gaze downcast, and Alejandro leaned back, relaxed when his son touched him rather than tense as he'd been when Dr. Avilla was doing the chore.

"Your touch reminds me of something," Alejandro commented, after Avilla had left and Diego was wiping his hands on a towel. "It's so familiar, like something out of a dream."

"Father, I've never treated you before," Diego said cavalierly. "Perhaps it is like my mother's touch?"

Alejandro chuckled, and it soon turned to a full blown laugh, until the motion hurt his side and he abruptly stopped. "No, even you cannot match your mother's gentle hands."

Alejandro, with a twinkle still in his eye, tried to push himself up and Diego immediately darted over to help him. "Don't strain yourself, my father," he murmured, his arms moving around Alejandro's back to fully support him.

Alejandro blinked as the motion again took his mind back to another's touch. "I just remembered," he said. "You carry me like Zorro did."

His son's hands froze. Alejandro could almost see the stiffness Diego's face would hold at being compared to Zorro.

"No, never mind that," Alejandro said.

Diego relaxed again. "Where is your destination?"

"Out to the patio," Alejandro said. "I'd like some sun."

Diego guided him there, and the whole time all Alejandro could think was how similar this was to how Zorro had helped him, how the pressure was exactly the same, how cautious Diego was to go slowly enough.

Diego sat him down in a chair, and Alejandro noted how his son kept his face averted from his father. "Diego, I did not mean to insult you by comparing you to him." He said, stumbling over the words of apology.

"It was not an insult," Diego said. "Just a surprise." He shifted his weight to his left foot, looking distinctly uncomfortable. "That is...Father, maybe I should tell you something."

Alejandro looked up in surprise.

Diego opened his mouth, closed it again, then smiled rather self-deprecatingly. "I love you, father."

Alejandro was surprised by the words, and felt his heart warm. "I love you also, my son."

* * *

A/N: In the show, I don't believe Alejandro is still injured, at least noticeably, by the time he and Ignacio Torres return from Monterey. I think there'd still be _some _lingering wound, don't you?

Agree or disagree. If I'm entirely wrong, that's okay too.


	8. During The Eagle's Flight

Lost Chances and Revelations by JuliaBC

_A/N: This takes place during The Eagle's Flight, a 'what if' where Diego was actually able to speak to his father._

* * *

"I must tell him," Diego said to Bernardo, and ran from the room.

"And we therefore pledge our lives, our honor, and all that we own, to the defense of our country and our King. We will toil, fight and die if need be—" As Alejandro read, slowly, to feel the effect of the words, Diego ran in.

"Father, I must speak with you. This is urgent."

"Please wait until I have finished reading this," he said, brushing him off. "To secure to ourselves and to our posterity the blessings and the kind of life that is befitting to—"

"Listen, father!" Diego said, and Alejandro abruptly put down the letter.

"What now? Is this another one of your announcements of a new song?"

_I haven't played the dandy that hard in months, _Diego thought. "No, father, it isn't. It directly pertains to the letter you were just reading."

Alejandro took off his glasses. "How, Diego?"

"It's happening," Diego said solemnly. "A man who calls himself the Eagle, but who is known to you as Jose Varga, he is going set up his new government today."

"What?" Alejandro gasped. "Well, I am not surprised at the man named, but today?"

"Si, my father! You must summon your army together, immediately!"

"But how can you know this?" Alejandro said, standing and shoving the letter into the drawer of the desk. "This knowledge cannot have come to you easily."

"Bernardo saw it in the pueblo," Diego said.

"Saw what?"

"An eagle statue!"

"Diego, I remain confused," Alejandro said. "I do not doubt it is Varga, but what significance does an eagle have? And how would you know it?"

"He calls himself the Eagle!" Diego said desperately. "I—I learned that while he was staying here, I learned the whole plot! This is what the Magistrado was involved in."

"How come you have not told me any of this?" Alejandro asked.

"There are many things about me you do not know," Diego said, frustrated. "As I said, father, we need to get going!"

"I trust you, Diego!" Alejandro insisted, waving his hands. "I do! But what if this has not happened, we get the army together and it is all for naught? What if Varga takes that opportunity to crush us? I need to know how you know this, how you can be sure of everything! How can you have heard all of this just from when he stayed here? Surely he was more careful than that!"

There was a long silence. Diego looked at his father, torn, and Alejandro stared back, anxious.

_He was very careful, but there are passages in this house, father, ones you do not know about, obviously._

_I am Zorro. I have known since the Commandante was killed by Esteban Rojas. I have been investigating ever since._

_I have been investigating since the death of the commandante by Esteban Rojas. _Thoughts ran through Diego's head, and he was about to say the last one when he imagined his father's response to it.

_But why did you not tell me you were investigating? I could have helped!_

"Zorro," Diego said.

"Zorro what?" Alejandro asked, wide-eyed.

"Zorro told me," he finished, and then the windows of the sala fell in.


	9. AU Amnesty for Zorro

Lost Chances and Revelations by JuliaBC

_A/N: This takes us to an A/U of Amnesty for Zorro. _

* * *

_"Of course Diego, you realize that he is right, do you not? Zorro will not reveal his identity, even though he is offered amnesty." _

_"But this is his chance to end the masquerade, get married, live a normal life if he wants to. Now, why do you say he will not accept this?" _

_"He will not accept it, son, because he is, well, the kind of man he is. He knows the welfare of California is more important than his own happiness, his own security." _

_"This Zorro, whoever he is, don't you think he has the right to live his own life?" _

_"Think first of the people who believe in him. The vaqueros, the peons. Humble people, who find courage because they have faith that Zorro will protect them. Do you think he could destroy all this? Bring an end to the legend, purely for selfish reasons? At least, Diego, there is no need for us to discuss it. Zorro will know what is right, and he will do what is right when the hour comes." _

* * *

When the hour of the Angelus came, Diego de la Vega stood beside Anna Maria and Ricardo, holding a box of candy.

"Well, senorita, Don Diego, Don Ricardo. It is just about time, is it not?" Sergeant Garcia asked, coming up behind their little group.

"Si, Sergeant," Ricardo said, arms folded and lips twitching whenever he looked at the box Diego held. "The hour of decision is upon us."

"Please, Ricardo, I'm already anxious," Anna Maria said, her hands nervously running over her skirt; adjusting her clothes and brushing back her hair. Anyone could see how jumpy she was.

"Excuse me," the Sergeant said, moved around them and started bellowing. "Stand back! Make way for his Excellency, the governor!"

Anna Maria looked pained. "I wish I'd brought my fan," she said. "It's too hot."

"Allow me," Diego said, taking off his hat and using it to fan her. "You should have worn your mantilla."

"I know," Anna Maria said. "Do you think there is still time—" Wide eyed, she looked up at the clock, and shook her head. "No, there is not."

The clock was about to strike six. Behind them, Don Alejandro surprised them by joining the group. "Hola. I see he has not come."

"It is not the Angelus hour yet, Don Alejandro," Ricardo said.

"Well, you'd think he'd be here," Alejandro said. He moved to briefly pat Diego's shoulder, causing his son to give him a quizzical look.

Above them, the clock chimed six. Anna Maria's face took on a white pallor. "I don't feel very well," she whispered, and without more warning, fell to the ground. In the commotion that ensued, no one noticed that Zorro hadn't come.

* * *

"I'm fine," Anna Maria insisted later, sitting in the tavern where Diego and Ricardo had carried her after her swoon. "I just wasn't very hungry so I didn't eat much, and then the sun was too hot."

"Are you certain?" Don Alejandro asked. "Should we summon a doctor? Your father would never forgive me if something were to happen."

Behind her, Diego hovered anxiously and Ricardo was drinking his third glass of wine. He had panicked, in his eyes, unforgivably, and now excused his excessive drinking as 'nerves'.

"I am certain, Don Alejandro. Gracias. Muchos gracias to all three of you for waiting with me and taking me back here." Anna Maria still looked pale, but she had recovered her vigor after drinking the brandy they'd pushed on her. She stood, a bit slowly, and Diego grabbed her elbow.

"Allow me," he begged, and Anna Maria smiled at him.

"I'm so glad _you_ were there, Diego," she said softly. "But I think I should really be getting home right now."

"Again," Diego said, taking a firmer hold of her elbow. "Allow me."

"Of course," she said. "Buenos dias, Don Alejandro, Ricardo."

Alejandro smiled and Ricardo tipped his glass to her before sitting in the vacated chair. The two men watched them leave in silence, and when the door closed behind them, Alejandro turned to Ricardo.

"I knew he wouldn't accept," Alejandro said cheerfully. "Let me buy you dinner, Ricardo. I want to celebrate this, and thank you."

"I'd never turn that down," Ricardo said. "But thank me for what?"

"For affirming my opinion of Zorro. I'll admit that before now, I was uneasy as to whether he could actually stand up to these kind of challenges. But you put him to the test, and he passed brilliantly."

Ricardo, looking puzzled, shrugged. "I must say that I was surprised that Zorro didn't come, even to explain."

"Maybe he did, and the crowd around Anna Maria was too big," Alejandro chuckled.

Ricardo tilted his glass again, and a sober look was now entering his eyes. "Can I tell you something?" He asked.

"Of course, Ricardo."

"I'm leaving Monterey, as you know, but I won't be making another proposal to Anna Maria."

"I suppose you'd like to tell me why," Alejandro said gently.

"She scared me," he said baldly. "I was beyond frightened when she fainted. It was then I realized that I am not ready for that. If I couldn't react soon enough to catch her, how could I ever protect her?"

Alejandro was silent, struggling with words. "Protection does not _make_ a marriage," he said finally.

"The ability to protect is a very important part," Ricardo said gloomily. "No, this made me realize that, like Zorro, I am not ready for such a commitment."

"Well, at least you recognize that," Alejandro said, and then raised his glass. "To Zorro, and to your realization."

"To Zorro, and to you," Ricardo said. "Thank you."

* * *

Diego and Anna Maria walked slowly through the streets of Monterey, until her hand tightened on his arm. "I'm feeling rather hungry," she said. "Let's stop and get tamales."

"Of course," Diego said, and they walked over to the stand.

Theresa stood above the hot pot as usual, her hair puffing up from the steam and the heat of the day. "Don Diego!" She cried, ducking out from behind the stall and running forward to kiss his cheek. "I'm so glad to see you."

Diego, blushing, pushed her away. "I'm glad to see you, Theresa," Diego said, smiling his usual smile upon seeing her.

"Senorita Verdugo," Theresa said, nodding.

Anna Maria nodded back, glancing curiously from Diego to Theresa. "How do you two know each other?"

"She was a big part of the revolt that happened while you were gone," Diego explained. "And she is one of my—"

"Admirers," Theresa said. "Don Diego saved me so many times. I truly don't know what I'd do without him." She smiled, glee in her eyes. "Here, your tamales are free, Don Diego."

"No, let me pay," Diego scolded. "How many, Anna Maria?"

"Two," Anna Maria said, and Theresa nodded approvingly.

"You only get the full extent of the flavor when you have two," she said, dishing them up.

"Are they still as hot as your mother made?" Anna Maria asked. "I remember eating one as a child. I thought my tongue would burn right out of my mouth!"

Theresa giggled, tossing her head. "I know. Mamacita knew her craft, and she taught me well. They are just as spicy as she made."

Anna Maria, upon eating a bite, nodded, her eyes watering. "They are," she gasped. "And just as delicious."

"So what happened at the Angelus hour?" Theresa asked curiously. "I heard about it, but I couldn't leave my stand."

"Zorro did not come," Anna Maria said, and Diego was surprised at the ease with which she announced it.

"That is good," Theresa said. "Don't you agree, Senorita Verdugo?"

Anna Maria paused, then nodded. "It is, Theresa. Buenos dias. I need to be getting home."

* * *

Diego was so surprised by Anna Maria's words, her agreement with Theresa, that he couldn't speak most of the way back to her hacienda.

Once there, Anna Maria paused by the gate. "I hope you will understand if I do not ask you to come in."

"Si, of course," Diego said.

"You depart tomorrow?"

"Si."

"May I wish you goodbye now?" She stuck out her hand. "I'm not sure how tomorrow will find me."

* * *

Back at the tavern, hours later, Ricardo had gone and Alejandro was still alone for Diego had not yet come back.

He began to worry that Diego had revealed himself as Zorro to Anna Maria in private. Well, that was better than a public revelation, but still...

Alejandro looked around the darkened room. He was the last guest up; only the innkeeper remained with him, snoring at the counter.

And Diego was not yet back.

* * *

Still more time passed. Alejandro gazed at the candle on the table; watched it melt.

He had just started to doze off when the door to the inn creaked open. The innkeeper startled awake, realized it was Diego and ran to lock the door behind him.

"Finally, Senor de la Vega!" He said, relieved. "I hope you did not run into trouble?"

"Trouble?" Diego asked, distracted. Alejandro listened closely, to his son's tone and words. "No, I've just been walking on the beach. It was a lovely moon."

"Si," the innkeeper agreed.

"I'm sorry for keeping you up," Diego said, and handed him a coin. "Gracias for doing it, and not locking me out."

"I would never do that," the innkeeper cried, horrified at the very thought of it. "Your father waited up with me."

Diego's gaze, which before now had stayed at the front of the room, now roamed the rest of it, until he saw his father, waiting at a table near the wall.

"Thank you," he said, and the innkeeper hurried off to bed.

Diego walked forward, and Alejandro noticed the weariness in his son's walk.

"You took a long time taking Anna Maria back," Alejandro said, making to pour some wine. Diego held up his hand, and Alejandro stopped himself.

"It only took half of an hour," he said, sitting down. "She bade my goodbye, wishing to make her farewells today, and I guess I lost track of time on my way home."

Alejandro listened to the words, and, satisfied, settled back into his seat. There had been no reveal.

"I was quite worried this afternoon," Alejandro said.

"I know, about Zorro," Diego said wearily.

"No, about you." Alejandro interrupted. "I was worried about how the outcome might affect you."

"Why would it affect me?" Diego said, meeting his father's gaze, and what he saw there made him falter.

"I said once that there were some things you did not need to tell me," Alejandro said. "I am amending that statement as of now."

"Are you ordering?" Diego asked, softly.

"Requesting," Alejandro said. "Do you have something to tell me?"

Diego tipped his head, and, strangely, Alejandro could see no war in his eyes. Diego was bland, impersonal. He hated that his son had become such a good keeper of secrets.

"I don't love Anna Maria," Diego finally said. "That is all I can tell you. You didn't need to worry."

"It seemed like love to me," Alejandro said carefully.

"_Amor ciego," _Diego said. "But I can see all too well now. Good night, father."

* * *

A/N: Oddly enough, I've never actually fainted, even though I've been in the same circumstances when my sisters next to me did...guess I always had a stronger constitution. My point being, I wish to faint, just to know what it's like. My sisters' descriptions were never as detailed as I'd have preferred.

Any temptation I had to write that scene from Anna Maria's point of view was erased when I realized I couldn't describe it accurately. Something I started to write about Margarita had a similar demise. Please don't hold Anna Maria's fainting against her; it wasn't intentional.

I have often wondered what would have happened had Alejandro not stopped him, but because he'd had no need to. If Diego had been the one holding the box of candy, so to speak. But I dodged that one.

Ego hanging in the balance, I ask if this seems like a fair representation of what could have happened.


	10. After The Eagle's Flight

Lost Chances and Revelations by JuliaBC

_A/N: Per IcyWaters' request, we now return for part II of The Eagle's Flight._

* * *

"Never in my whole life was I quite so happy to see anybody. But how did you know about it? How did you happen to come at just that time?" Alejandro stood close to Alfredo, because of the already noisy scene.

"How did we happen to come? Why, Diego came to get us, told us you needed us." Alfredo seemed astounded by the question; his tone showed his shock that Alejandro hadn't known.

"Diego. That is why he left me in the cellar, so he could ride for help," Alejandro shook his head, laughing.

Alfredo slipped away. The crowd around him was maddening. Alejandro watched as the parade of men being shoved into the jail cells seemed to lengthen.

He sighed with relief as the last were pushed in, and turned to face the gate again as a sudden worry pierced him.

_Diego. W__here is my son now? _

His fears were allayed when he saw his son jogging through the gate.

It was beyond good to clasp Diego's arms in his hands, for just hours ago he'd thought he would never see his son in this life again.

He spoke first, "Ah, my son, my son, I am proud of you!"

"Are you alright?" Diego urged, dismissing the praise.

"Diego, they had us outnumbered a dozen to one, the three of us in the house, and Zorro out here somewhere. Oh, Diego, you should have been here! I wish you could have seen it!" Alejandro spoke, anxious words that meant nothing spilling out of his mouth. He saw Diego's eyes darken when he again cried how he wished Diego had been there.

"It must have been very exciting, father."

"And Sergeant Garcia! Blocking the doorway, holding back all those men! And Bernardo, ho ho, he was magnificent. Oh, I wish you could have seen it, Diego!"

"You have already said that, father," Diego protested, looking around as if to avoid his father's gaze. Alejandro realized what he was doing and stopped himself.

"I am sorry, my son. What you did was important too. Running to get help...Sometimes that is more important than staying behind and fighting."

He saw the war in Diego's eyes, and regretted the tone his words had been said in... _Of course Diego's job was more important! We could not have survived that without the extra help! _

Meaning to apologize, he opened his mouth to speak, but Garcia's cry interrupted him.

"Present arms!"

He couldn't bring himself to let go of his son while the flag was being raised. With hands that he only barely restrained from shaking, he kept one hand resting on Diego's shoulder, his grip growing tighter as the flag grew higher.

"It is a good sight, my son, our flag flying again." Alejandro said hoarsely. "Oh, Diego! I never thought to see you again!"

Diego's voice was also choked with emotion. "I know."

"I am sorry for doubting you," Alejandro said. "What could have been avoided had I only listened to you in the sala, or not protested in the cellar!"

"The outcome would have been much the same," Diego said. They both looked at the flag, heads tilted up.

They did not look at each other.

"You spoke...you said something about...Zorro," Alejandro said, his voice growing quieter as the clamor around them faded somewhat.

He thought he saw tears glistening in his son's eyes and saw the clench of his fists.

"I met the outlaw," Diego said. "He said he has been investigating these things all along. He heard about your army and visited me so that I would warn you."

Alejandro moved quickly to embrace his son, his arms tight around him as Diego let go and he felt tears dripping onto his shoulder.

"I never want this to happen again," Diego said. He clasped Alejandro so tightly his ribs ached, but he made no mention of it as he held his son.

Diego's shoulders slowly stopped trembling, and when he straightened, his eyes were dry.

"Father..."

"Diego..."

"I love you," Diego said, and Alejandro remembered the last time Diego had said those words, out of pain and relief.

He wondered why that had become the only time they could manage to say it.

Isabella would not approve. Thinking of his wife, he knew that he must reassure Diego of his place in his father's life.

"Diego, you are most precious to me." Alejandro said. "I don't care about anything else right now. You live."

The light shining from his son's eyes was answer enough.

He tilted his head to the heavens and winked at Isabella. He had a feeling she'd had a hand in today.


	11. After Sweet Face of Danger

Lost Chances and Revelations by JuliaBC

_A/N: This chapter takes place after Sweet Face of Danger. Me being me, it will be twice as tumultuous_ (read: insane and OOC) _as any other chapter. _

* * *

"Thank you for honoring the fiesta with your presence," Alejandro told Magistrado Galindo.

"It was a lovely night," Galindo replied. "Thank you for inviting me."

Inez and Garcia had already departed, and once Alejandro saw his last guest off, he turned around and stormed up the stairs, not bothering to knock when he entered his son's room.

"Do you even have an explanation for your behavior tonight?" He burst out, and Diego jumped slightly from where he was reclining on the bed. "One minute, you're dancing with Magdalena like you'd never want to stop, and the next, you are telling me an announcement would be premature!"

"Father," Diego said, starting to get up.

"No, you listen to me," Alejandro said. "Do you think I do not know how many women there are in this pueblo, women of marriageable age?"

"I don't see..."

"When the news spread around that I had written you telling you to come back, do you think there was not a flurry of women trying to buy out the shops? Do you think I didn't hear the whispers of how exciting it was to finally get you back, now that you were at a marriageable age?"

Diego was blushing now and tried to hold his hand up to stop his father, but Alejandro plowed on.

"Then you did come back, with your silk handkerchiefs and your books of Philosophy. I heard the words said, Diego. They were, and I quote: he is only to be a brother after all."

Alejandro paced the floor. "Here's another question for you, my son. If you heard the rumors about Magdalena, do you really think she didn't hear about you? She was set to marry you, of course she'd try as hard as she could to find out all she could!" He moved closer. "And that would include hearing about your change in attitude. She'd have heard the worst about you, as well as the best, Diego, but she was the only woman so far to completely disregard it."

"Father, there is something..."

"You got on," Alejandro said, his voice lowering. "When you came back yesterday, you were buzzing. Magdalena made you feel that way, so what is this nonsense about prematurity when she's perfect for you?"

"In case you'll remember, I have changed," Diego said. "You do recall telling me this, don't you? I have changed and I don't want to marry the first woman who shows an interest!"

Alejandro gaped at him. "The boy is mad!" He said, tilting his head to the ceiling as though talking to Heaven. "She was one of the most beautiful..."

"Beauty is not everything and not all beauty is external," Diego said.

Alejandro scoffed. "I thought we agreed to disregard her reputation," he began.

"But I cannot," Diego said. "I do not think Mother would approve of her."

At those words, Alejandro stilled. "What did you say?"

"My mother would not approve of her," Diego repeated.

"Your mother," Alejandro began, but then broke off. "Your mother was the most beautiful woman I ever met."

"Inside, too," Diego said coldly.

"What did Magdalena do?" Alejandro said helplessly. "Just because she may have done foolish things in Mexico City, that does not make her evil."

"Not evil, just misguided," Diego said.

"I do not think Magdalena fell that far," Alejandro said. "If she had, Francisco would not be daring to show her around like this. She is as chaste as you are!"

"Chastity is not all either," Diego said. "There are other sins for a woman to make besides those!"

"Why must you brand her a villain?"

"She is like the wicked fairy in a superstitious tale," Diego said. "She lures you in with beauty and then, once you are captured, reveals her true nature. She's part of a web, of lies and trickery and boredom."

"What are you even talking about?" Alejandro said, exasperated. "She's but a girl!"

"She is nothing of the sort," Diego said.

"Why do I get the feeling there is something you are not telling me?" Alejandro asked, voice full of sarcasm.

"Maybe there is," Diego said, finally meeting his father's eyes. "Maybe there are a lot things I haven't been able to tell you, because when I tried—"

"Oh, don't be foolish," Alejandro said. "I always—"

"No, you don't, and you just interrupted me again! I could have a fantastic secret, a whole double life and you wouldn't even know!"

"Si, I do know about your double life," Alejandro said and Diego's eyes widened.

His father stormed to the door and opened it. "You pretend to be a gentleman, but are really just a frightened little boy!"

* * *

A/N: LOL, I don't think I've ever written a Diego that was actually disgusted with Magdalena. But, of course, I'm taking it as Diego being disgusted with himself, because, of course, I think Magdalena is the woman on the show most right for him.


	12. AU Presenting Senor Zorro

Lost Chances and Revelations by JuliaBC

_A/N: AU Presenting Senor Zorro. _

The italicized text is taken from: _Zorro: A Son Comes home, _a story in_ Walt Disney's Stories From Other Lands (1965)_. It's quite an interesting version of the first Monastario episodes, and completely varies from what the show gave. For instance, the soldiers have an unfortunate encounter with hornets in it, and a duel happens between Zorro and Monastario in the broad light of day, in the middle of the plaza.

Who knew, right?

* * *

_"What more could we ask?" Don Ignacio said. He lifted his wine glass. "A toast, amigos! To Zorro!" _

_"To Zorro!" Don Alejandro said enthusiastically. Only Diego did not drink._

_"Come, my son, drink!" Don Alejandro said._

_"Frankly, father, I'm bored with Zorro! That's all I've been hearing this past week—Zorro, Zorro, Zorro..." _

_"Perhaps if you were more like him, I would speak of you," Don Alejandro said. "Where were you when Zorro was risking his neck for us? I'll tell you! Up in your room, scribbling silly poems!" _

_"Now, now, Don Alejandro—don't be too harsh on the boy! The world needs poets, too. Everyone can't be Zorro," Don Ignacio said soothingly._

* * *

The newly born Senor Zorro rode home through the night, after having seen Don Ignacio safely off. Si, Padre Felipe would take good care of him, before the man would need to ride to Monterey.

The wind whipped over him, ruffled his cape. He breathed it in, and felt something stir in him. Ah, yes, Zorro was a good idea. Secrets, however, were not.

He remembered how hurt and disappointed his father had been, last night in the sala, and felt a tightness in his chest.

* * *

"Diego!"

He awoke the next morning to find his father standing above him, a beaming look on his face. "Diego, you will not believe it!"

"Try me," Diego yawned. "What time is it?"

"That doesn't matter," Alejandro said impatiently. "I have just had some veyr good news. I was saddling up to go into Los Angeles, and see if that scoundrel Monastario might listen to reason...or pesos...after all. But as I was about to go, Don Estevan Tomoya rode up to tell me that Don Ignacio is already free!"

"What do you mean, father?" Diego asked.

"He was set free in the night," Alejandro said, pacing to Diego's window and throwing the curtains open. "By a mysterious man who called himself...oh, what was it?"

"Zorro?" Diego asked, a quiet smile playing on his lips.

"Si, how did you know?" Alejandro said, distractedly looking out the window.

"How was he described?" Diego asked. "Did he wear all black, with a mask? Was he good with a blade?"

"Si, that is what Don Estevan said," Alejandro answered. His gaze remained on the horizon.

"And he carved his name as one letter, just the 'z'?" Diego asked.

"How uncanny," Alejandro said, starting to turn around. "How do you know all of this?"

"Perhaps because I am Zorro," Diego said simply, and Alejandro jerked his attention to his son's face.

Now Diego had gotten up, and Alejandro saw the black costume, the sword at his side.

"Wait a moment, father," Diego said, and ran to his bureau. "Let me put this on."

As Alejandro watched, awed, Diego tied a mask onto his face, then turned to face his father. But he was Diego no longer.

Zorro faced the don.

"Why did you not tell me?" He crowed, striding forward and clapping Diego's shoulders.

"In case it did not work," Zorro said simply, and removed the mask again. "But rest assured. I will never keep anything from you, father..."

* * *

Diego woke with a jerk, many months after that meeting had transpired...and not at all like it had in his dream.

His hands were icy cold, and he jumped from the bed to close the window. "Am I still dwelling on this?" He muttered, jumping back into the bed. "Have I not gotten past this? I cannot tell my father. My choice was made long ago."

But as he tried to settle again, he found himself tossing and turning instead. The happy scene in his dream kept repeating, his naive words were echoing in his mind. _I will never keep anything from you, father. _

Diego felt his hands trembling now, and he finally cast the thoughts from his head.

_"U__na veces uno es uno. Uno dos veces es de dos. Una veces tres es tres." _

_Matemáticas _was good for something, after all, if only numbing the brain so one could sleep.

He could not, would not, dwell on his choice to conceal himself right now.

Not right now.

He left for Monterey in the morning.

* * *

_"Zorro may come again, and he may not. He is a brave man, a fighter, and we shall see him only in times of trouble," Ignacio said._

_"I wonder who he is, and what he does in times of peace?" Mused Don Alejandro, almost to himself._

_"We may never know," replied Don Ignacio. "But remember, old friend—to be brave, it is not necessary to wear a black cape and mask. A man can be brave in the everyday clothes that we all must wear, day in, day out." _

_"What do you mean?" Said Don Alejandro._

_"Just this. It is always brave to do what one believes in, even if—especially if—what one believes in is writing poetry!"  
_

_"Yes, yes, you are right," said Don Alejandro. He sipped slowly at his wine. "One thing is certain, though. No man can be both poet and fighter." _

_"Very few men," said Don Ignacio. "After all—who knows? Perhaps Zorro writes poetry in his spare time!" _

* * *

A/N: _My father thinks me a weakling, and it hurts because he is unhappy. _What a striking way to put it. This is another line from _Zorro: A Son Comes Home. _It reoccurred to me just now how true that is. Diego is not a proud man. All throughout those episodes, it hurt because Alejandro was unhappy.

It also occurred to me that you don't actually see the moment in the show where Alejandro first learns about Zorro; first mentions him to his son.

I hope someone else could take up on that one shot! I don't think it'd quite fit into this story, but it would be such a great thing to see it verbalized.


	13. After Secret of the Sierra

Lost Chances and Revelations by JuliaBC

_A/N: This chapter is set after 'Secret of the Sierra.' Thanks to IcyWaters for inspiring this one._

* * *

"Diego, you were out all night," Alejandro said in wonderment, when he came down the stairs around noon.

His son looked tired, but satisfied. "Si, but my business was successful," he said. "Let me tell you what happened."

"Of course, Diego," Alejandro said, letting his son guide him into the sala. "I shall tell Cresencia to have a meal prepared."

"That would be most welcome," Diego enthused. "And some for Bernardo, of course."

"Of course," Alejandro agreed. "Sit down."

Diego sat down on a chair, his clothes and face rather dusty, but a triumphant smile was spread over his face, and he couldn't hide the spring in his step.

Alejandro wondered if it was just because of the success of the mission...

Or because Alejandro had trusted him with it. He had noticed the shock in Diego's eyes when he had ordered his son, "to find the gypsy girl at once!"

That Alejandro wasn't taking action, that he was keeping it all in the family, keeping it safe with Diego...That he trusted the future of California to his son, _that _had made a tremendous difference in their relationship, he could feel it.

And he wished he'd only done it sooner.

"I rode up to the curendero," Diego said. "Well, up to see Marya, but only her grandmother was there. I bought a love potion," he smirked, pulling two stones from his vest pocket and placing them on the table in front of him. Alejandro blinked at the sight.

"Pardon? What need did you have of this?"

"It was merely a subterfuge," Diego said, laughing. "But she asked me the same question, I had to tell her it was for Bernardo!"

"Ah," Alejandro said, understanding.

"But I spoke with her, and then we trailed Marya up the mountain..."

* * *

As Diego related to his father his fantastic tale, he couldn't help wondering at this development. This was the type of escapade Zorro might have had! Indeed, Zorro had played a part, but he left that out, saying that he had gone in as Diego to speak with the Indians.

His father showed his own wonder, and cheered Diego on when he told of the knife fight. "And how did you get out of that?" He wondered aloud.

"Trickery," Diego said. "Sleight of hand. I used the potion."

"How?" Alejandro asked.

"Let me show you," Diego said. "I got another one. See, you go over by the fire, and throw it in, and the gypsy promised that it would make your lover fall into your arms."

"Really?" Alejandro said. "It sounds like nonsense."

"But it isn't," Diego enthused. "It worked."

"But the man you fought didn't love you," Alejandro protested, beyond confused.

"Let me show you," Diego said, and threw the stone into the fire. A cloud of smoke engulfed them, and Alejandro startled, bumping into Diego, who let out a burst of laughter.

"It's so telling," Diego chuckled. "I never knew so many loved me before now."

"You tricked me," Alejandro scowled, and Diego continued to laugh.

"So I did the same, and escaped the cave. The Indians started a rock slide; I survived, and the others did not."

"You did exactly the right things," Alejandro sighed. "I almost wish I was there, just to see it happen. Yet, I am glad I was not, since you handled things so well."

Diego felt his heart start pounding, quicker and quicker as the moment neared.

His mouth was suddenly dry as words floated into his mind, words that would make his father always treat him like this, always be proud of him.

It didn't hurt because Alejandro thought him a fool, Diego wasn't so proud as to care about that. It hurt because Alejandro hadn't his son to be a fool, and therefore it hurt Alejandro, and it was through hurting Alejandro that it hurt Diego.

He blinked a few times, both suppressing the urge and cheering it on.

Maybe it was time?

Alejandro poured himself a small glass of wine, and Diego knew that it _was _going to happen now. His mouth opened, and words were tumbling out.

"If it were always like this, father, wouldn't you forgive me?"

"Pardon?"

"If I had lied to you, you'd forgive me," Diego repeated.

"Si, I suppose so," Alejandro said. "What did you lie about?"

"Many things," Diego reasoned. "For instance, I never told you what happened to my red suit when I was a boy."

"You said you fell off your horse," Alejandro said, a puzzled frown on his brow.

"Actually, I pushed someone else off his horse, then tumbled off after him," Diego said.

"Who?" Alejandro asked, appalled. "Why do you tell me this? Has the man returned, seeking his revenge?"

"No, it was just Ricardo," Diego said, dismissing the tale and regretting that he'd ever brought it up. "But if it were something more serious..."

"Wait a moment, Diego," Alejandro said. "I think I hear riders."

He got up from his seat, and hurried through the sala out to the patio. Diego watched as his father spoke to the rider, and quickly returned.

"We are getting a new commandante," Alejandro said, out of breath. "_Dios mio. _I wonder what sort of man we will get now."

"He might be good," Diego said desperately. "Father..."

"I wonder how much of a mess Zorro will have to clean when he arrives," Alejandro said, and suddenly Diego felt everything come crashing back down.

"Si, I wonder," Diego said.

"Do you have any more confessions for me, Diego? Perhaps that you stole that chocolate I bought for your mother when you were three? I already knew that."

"Nothing more," Diego said.

And, somehow, it was true.


	14. After Zorro By Proxy

Lost Chances and Revelations by JuliaBC

_A/N: This chapter jumps us forward to 'Zorro By Proxy', and is the last of my prompts from Kyla. Again, thank you. _

* * *

Don Alejandro sat at his writing desk in the sala, laboring over the wording on a very important document. "Our children..." He murmured, trailing off and tapping his lip with the feather pen.

He heard hoofbeats outside but didn't register them, only looking up when he heard the creak of the sala door. Cresencia was letting their guest in.

He reluctantly turned, then greeted his guest. "Nacho! What brings you here?"

"Why, you do not know?" Don Ignacio Torres wore a riding cloak and an expression of panic on his face. "Diego was arrested yesterday afternoon. I rode to tell you as soon as I heard. Why, I thought I'd find you in the middle of a meeting to figure out a rescue plan. I thought I was late."

"I have heard nothing of this!" Alejandro said, staring at his friend. "What happened?"

"Late yesterday, Diego was discovered trying to rob the tavern. My friend, he was dressed as Zorro!"

The news took a minute to sink in and then Alejandro burst out laughing. "Do not be foolish, Nacho."

"These are the facts, Alejandro," Ignacio returned. "This is what happened."

Alejandro sobered. "Well, anyone can see the ridiculousness of the situation. Obviously, someone framed Diego. But who?"

"I could not say," Ignacio said. "With the discovery that Carlos Galindo was a traitor to the King, I no longer feel I can trust anyone."

"Si, si," Alejandro said. "We must go to Los Angeles. I'll saddle my horse."

* * *

"Ah ha ha ha," Teo bellowed with laughter. "I was terrified when I heard that Diego was arrested, and for being Zorro of all things! But here it is the next day, and he has been freed by the Fox."

He clapped Diego on the back, and Diego grinned, raising a glass. "I must say, this tavern seems to be your domain, Teo. I wish you hadn't sold it."

"I needed the _pausa, _and the pesos," Teo said cheerfully. But as he looked around the tavern, something changed in his face when he saw one of the brothers behind the counter. "I do miss it," he admitted.

"I am just glad to learn that it was simply a trap for the real Zorro," Diego said. "You know, for a moment there, I was really worried. Los Angeles has become a place that does not wait for the trial to determine guilt. Why, I could have been swinging from the hangman's noose by this time today, had Zorro not come!"

"Oh, no, Diego, that would never have happened!" Garcia said, who'd entered just in time to hear Diego's last words. "It was a trap!"

"I know, Sergeant, I was saying that I was relieved," Diego said.

"Oh, good," Garcia deflated and trudged over to where his young don friend sat. "So you are speaking to me again, Don Diego?"

"Si," Diego answered. "You were merely following orders. In fact, Sergeant, it was an ingenious plan."

"It wasn't my plan," Garcia said miserably. "And I hated doing it."

"Don't feel bad," Diego said. "Come, join Teo and me for a glass of the finest wine!"

"It feels odd to drink it with him at hand," Garcia said. "Tell me, Teo. Do you miss your days of owning this fine establishment?"

"I don't miss being the person in charge of your bill," Teo snapped back.

"You know, neither do I," Garcia mused. "The new owners are much more accepting of credit."

As they spoke, the door to the tavern banged open and Don Alejandro stood there, flanked by Don Ignacio and Don Alfredo.

"Diego!" He exclaimed. "We went to the cuartel to demand your release, but Senora Toledano said you'd been released. And by Zorro, of all people. How did this come to be?"

"Oh, father, do not worry," Diego said. "I was merely their bait for a trap. Zorro rescued me, and that proved my innocence. Senora Toledano made sure to tell me this morning that I was not wanted any longer."

Alejandro visibly wilted to see his son making the incident into such a light manner. "Diego, you were arrested!"

"I was let go," Diego said. "Besides, this fulfils my childhood dream of spending the night in a jail cell."

"It is not a fun place to be," Alejandro growled.

Teo and Garcia were already edging away. "We'll take that wine later," Garcia said, and they beat a hasty retreat. Don Alfredo followed, but Don Ignacio walked forward to sit with Diego.

"Come along, Alejandro, it is not such a heavy matter," Ignacio soothed. "It was merely a trap. Indeed, if the military had enlisted your help back in our day, can you say that you would have denied them a chance to catch a notorious outlaw?"

"Did they ask you beforehand?" Alejandro demanded. "Did you volunteer? Please, Diego, warn me next time you try to give me a nervous collapse."

"Why be so worried?" Diego said. "About me? I can take care of myself. It's just prison."

"It was the charges," Alejandro said.

"Well, everyone always knew that they could not possibly be true," Diego said, but when he met Alejandro's eyes, Alejandro saw the worry there.

_I am too close to the truth. I would not be so worried if I didn't have an inkling..._

"What if they were true?" Alejandro said. "Justice does not like to wait in this town. You could have been swinging from a noose by this time."

"I was just saying the same thing," Diego reflected. "But Zorro rescued me."

"How on earth is that possible?" Alejandro exclaimed, and then knew he was really in trouble. "You and Zorro...are not friends, I thought."

"Oh, he's all right," Diego said stiffly. "I can tolerate him sometimes."

"Oh..." Alejandro said, rubbing his forehead and trying to process this.

"He is safe," Ignacio said. "Now. A bottle of your finest wine," he called out to the waitress. "My treat."

* * *

A/N: This chapter is a little less Diego trying to tell, and a little more Alejandro coming too close to showing his cards, so to speak.

Yet, it could just be Ignacio's presence stopping Diego from speaking. I wouldn't know; I wrote this from Alejandro's POV.


End file.
